Users of portable electronic devices may utilize a variety of different services such as web services or other data services, voice call services, and short message service (SMS—also known as text messaging). These services may be offered by a communication service provider of portable electronic devices. Service providers may offer one or more of phone service, internet service, text messaging service, and/or other portable electronic device communication services, and may bundle more than one of these services. The bundle of services may be referred to as a service plan or device plan. The device plan may be provided as a post-pay billing system, such that a user is billed for services already provided. For example, a user may be billed at the end of a month for the services they have used in that month. Alternatively, services may be prepaid, such that a user pays for an amount of service, which may be applied as a credit to the user's account. The user may then utilize the service until the amount of prepaid service is consumed. Then, if desired, the user may buy additional service credit in a variety of increments or units. Voice calling, for example, may be purchased as a number of calling minutes or unlimited calling minutes for a specified period of time. For prepaid services, users may change service providers at any time at no cost to themselves.